Agent Romanoff
by SziellaAdelou
Summary: After an unfortunate lab incident. Natasha Romanoff finds herself sent back to the past,specifically back to the 1940's. What will happen when Natasha starts falling for the super soldier? Will she let her feelings change her understatement in love? Please read! I'm not good at summaries! Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first Romanogers** **fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The elevator came to a halt once I reached the top floor of the famous Stark- I mean Avengers tower.

_"Here we are Ms. Romanoff"_ JARVIS said with a complete British accent.

"Thank you, JARVIS." I replied

_"Oh! And Miss Romanoff. Mister Stark said, that he needed you in his lab."_ JARVIS informed me.

"Great, what now?" I muttered to myself before walking out of the elevator and proceeded to Stark's lab.

...

"Hey Natasha!" Tony said with his back turned to me.

"Don't, hey me!" I snapped at him.

"Geez..calm down Na- Woah!" Tony said as he turned around and I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked at my back to check at what the hell he was staring at, but found nothing "What happened to your hair?"

I remembered that I got a new hairstyle this morning, at the salon "I got a haircut, you got a problem with that?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Actually, the correct term is a _hairdo_." He corrected holding his finger up "A _haircut_, is when your hair actually gets cut, you know it gets shorter, but a _hairdo, _is when your hair gets a new makeover or style, or something."

"How do you even know this?" I asked Tony, still quite amused at the fact that he knows these kinds of things much better than I do.

"I know lots of things." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, in which I just rolled my eyes at him "Anyway, it suits you well. I think that's your hair, when you first applied as my assistant."

"Correction, Pepper's assistant. Besides, I'd like to have my hair the way it was before." I ran my hand on my now wavy and burgundy hair.

Tony snapped his fingers "Oh right! So why? Is it because, it reminds you of me?" He gave me a playful smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Stark," I said seriously.

"Fine! You're no fun." He sighed "Anyway, the real reason you're here, is because I wanted to show you something."

"If this is another one of your stupid-"

"It's not." He cut me off while motioning me to follow him. I sighed, before following him to, who knows where?

* * *

"I can't see a damn thing!" I exclaimed while completely blinded by the darkness "You ever heard of the word, light bulb, Tony?"

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark. "For a master assassin, you sure are ironic." He commented. "And FYI, I know that it's completely dark, and I do in fact, heard of the word light bulb! I just can't remember where's the switch!" I swear, right after this, I should strangle Stark as hard as I can.

"Can't you just let JARVIS do it?" I asked him obviously, still quite pissed off at his sarcasm at this point of time,

"Oh, right!" He let out a slight chuckle "JARVIS, switch on the lights," Tony commanded

Not a moment sooner, lights began to illuminate the room. I blinked rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Here we are." Tony said gesturing to the whole room.

"It's actually...pretty nice," I said, when I saw machines and a couple of levers and buttons.

"Nice?" He scoffed "Excuse me, by _nice_ you mean the awesomest, greatest, and incredible thing, you'd ever seen!"

"First of all, awesomest isn't even a word, and second, I admit it's pretty cool." I said walking over the platform, a little lower than the floor we were standing on. I was about to go downstairs to check it out, when-

"No! Do no,t go down there!" Tony shouted suddenly concern showed in his tone.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because.." He trailed off and I motioned for him to continue "Never mind, you won't believe me. Just, stay away from there!" Now he said in a serious _and_ concern tone, which is very rare for Tony to use.

"Tell me." I demanded "Or I'll jumped of this floor, and land in that platform over there," I pointed towards the circle platform thingy.

"You wouldn't." I moved an inch nearer to the platform, to make Tony raised his hands in defeat. "FINE! It's because, that." He pointed towards the platform. "Is what I was about to show you...it's-" Tony didn't get to finish his sentence, when Clint suddenly barged into the room.

"Clint?!" We asked well, sort of yelled at the same time.

"Yeah hi!" He said trying to act casually.

"How did you find us?" Tony asked.

"Well I sort of..you know..explored?" He said unsure of himself, but Tony just seemed to let it pass. "So what are you guys doing?"

"I-" Tony was cut off by some shouting outside.

"Barton!" We heard someone shout not to far from here. Then came in Steve..great, just perfect, who by the way, is soaking...wet?

"Steve, what happened to you?" I asked him

"Well, I was just walking peacefully in the hallways, when suddenly Clint over here, threw a bucket of water at me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Cap." Stark remarked, looking at Steve who shot him a glare. "Nice job birdbrain! I didn't think anyone could sneak up on our beloved captain!" Tony congratulated Clint.

"Yup! What can I say, I'm a great agent." Clint said before realizing something "Hey! What did you call me?" He asked Tony, who just shrugged.

"Clint," I warned him "It's not funny."

"So, now you're his mother?" Tony said in between laughs and I glared at him "I'll stop talking."

"All right," Clint said "I'm sorry Cap."

"Believe me, you'll be sorry." Steve said clenching his fists, which made Clint and Tony gulped from nervousness.

_Oh..no.._

* * *

CLASH! BANG! CLASH!

Was all I can hear when chaos started here...

"I'm sorry Cap!" Clint shouted while running "I, already told you that!"

"Really!? Can't you just destroy someone else's lab?" Tony whined like a baby. Apparently, Steve and Clint have been chasing and breaking each other and stuff, for the past 10 minutes. Tony's lab already looks like, it's been smashed by Hulk, no offense Bruce.

"Barton!" Steve shouted ignoring Tony and chasing Clint, and ended up whacking him away in the process.

"That's it!" I said my arms crossed. "Everyone! Just stop and shut up!" I shouted the loudest I can, at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me with shocked expressions.

I sighed, "Good, now Tony, what were you trying to say?" I asked.

"What?" He groaned while trying to stand up "Oh that, what I meant to say before Katniss and Grandpa starting chasing each other like monkeys was, that thing over there," He said pointing to the platform "Is actually, a time machine."

I let out a chuckle and shook my head "Time machine? Really Tony."

"What? It's true," Tony defended looking a little annoyed

"Yeah, Stark, that's a pretty good one." I said still not believing him. Clint and Steve just stood there, staring in between of me and Tony.

"Look, it's not a joke! It's true!" Tony shouted with a serious look "Why do you think we'd be down here, if this is all a joke?" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Wait, a time machine?" Steve asked completely confused. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"A time machine, is a machine that sends people back in time." Clint explained and Steve just looked even more confused

"Let me explain Capsicle," Tony said still using his nickname for Steve. "This, is where you can input which time you'd want to go." He said pointing to a set of buttons and levers.

"And that," Tony pointed the platform "Is, the time machine. You'll be immediately transported back in time, once you set foot in there."

"So, how and why did you build this Tony?" Clint asked "You did not get this idea form Back to the Future did you?" My attention snap to them.

"Back to the Future? Is that the movie where, the kid goes back in time and accidentally, lets his mother fall in love with him?" I asked them curiously. Yes, I know BTTF, actually, I _love_ it, the plot and Marty McFly just mixed well together.

"Never knew you watch those kinds of movies Nat." Clint said and Tony tried his best not to laugh, but ended up laughing anyway.

"What's so funny Stark? And I do not watch those movies, I just happen to _know_ it. Knowing something, doesn't necessarily mean that you actually did something with it." I defended not exactly, understanding what I just said.

"Okay, first of all. That doesn't make any sense." Tony stated. "And, to answer your question," He pointed at Clint "In order for this time machine to actually work, you must have a great amount of power source that could send a powerful volt of electricity into the core of the time machine itself."

"So, you _did_ get this idea from Back to the Future." Clint said smirking "And that core is, lemme guess, the flux capacitor?"

"Precisely," Tony answered. I looked at Steve who looks like his head's about to burst

"Uh, Back to the Future is a movie Steve." I cleared it out for him "So Tony, if this is actually a time machine, what power source did you use?" I asked him and he just pointed at his chest.

"This, my arc reactor has enough power to actually make the time machine work, although it could only be used once otherwise it'll either, burn or explode." He said, I kind of get it now. Good thing, I know BTTF, otherwise I couldn't relate much.

"Going back guys," Steve suddenly spoke, I kind of forgot for a minute that he's still here with us. "What do you plan to do with the time machine, Tony?"

"Well, I plan to go back in the past to see what Captain Stars and Stripes here, actually looks like before he got the serum." Tony responded playfully.

"Stark!" Steve gritted through his teeth. "Would you stop calling me that?!"

"Whatever" Tony shrugged.

"Can I come?" Clint asked in which Tony nodded "Sure Clint," He said before walking over to a machine and began to type something. He got a watch and began strapping it onto his wrist, he gave one to Clint as well.

"What's that for?" Steve asked

"Oh! This?" Tony asked "This Steve, is another part of the time machine. If you want to go back to the time era, where you really lived, you should have this with you." He explained while doing something with his watch.

"Unless, that you want to stay in the time that you're going to be transported. Come here, I'll show it to you" We all walked towards Tony.

"This, tells you where you want to go, this one tells you where you are, and this one tells you where you were." Tony gestured towards the numbers on his watch, and I looked closer.

"1943?" I asked "You're going to the 1940's?"

"Yup!"

"Why? And if I remember clearly Stark, that's the time where war just begun" Steve said "Surely you don't want to be a part of that, believe me knowing you, you wouldn't last for a full day." I chuckled at Steve's clever remark.

"Haha, very funny, laugh all you want Cap. In the end I'm the one who's going to be laughing at your 90 pound figure"

"Wait, we're going to the past, to see what Steve looks like before he got the serum?"" Clint replied

"Pretty much." Tony said turning to Clint "You ready?"

Clint smirked "I'm a spy, I'm always ready," I rolled my eyes at his comment

"Oh! And Clint, don't waste too much time, because once that battery image on your watch drains down, you can't go back to the present." Once Tony said that, Clint froze and slowly turned to Tony.

"What?!"

"You heard me, it's like a do or die situation." Tony just shrugged it off like it was nothing "There's a possibility that once we're transported, we're not together, so just remember to transport yourself to this time before your battery drains out."

"I'm scared, can I just retreat?" Clint said running out of the room and shoving the watch into my face. He's so dead later..

"Well, I never thought that birdbrain is a scaredy hawk. Looks like you're stuck with me Natalie" He winked at me but I just crossed my arms and shot him a glare.

"Don't even think that you'll get me involve with this, Tony" I threatened him which he seemed pretty oblivious anyway.

"Come on! Clint just retreated, don't tell me that you're scared too?"

"Wha-of course not!"

"Then just do it!" Tony exclaimed while wrapping the watch around my wrist, not before I smack his hand off. "Ow!"

"I can do it myself" I said annoyed

"Make sure, that you two don't change anything." Steve reminded.

"Right, gotcha!" Tony replied

"Wait! How are we-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Thor barged in.

"My friends! We have a problem!" Thor informed which caused me to look at him.

"What problem Thor?" Steve asked with a worried tone. Before Thor could even respond a menacing roar alarmed us, which caused glass to shatter and the ground to shake. Which by the way, I lost my balance!

"Ah!" I fell to the platform the next thing I knew a clear platform was beginning to spread at the top, trapping me here below.

"Uh guys?" I asked slightly panicked, don't tell me what I think this is.

"Natasha!" I heard Steve shouted. I stood up and began to punch the glass ceiling above me...I know it's a stupid thing to do- But hey? What else can I do?

"Guys!" I shouted through the glass,and they all crouch down (please be open minded readers!)

_Progress is 20% complete_

"Look Red! You're going to be sent back in time!" Tony shouted "I thought, I told you to not go down there!"

"Well sorry! Do I look like it's my choice to be down here?" I said sarcastically

"Wait! Power your watch! Quick!" I did what Tony told me to do, I looked a Steve who had a worried look on his face. Gosh, he looks cute when he does that face. Wait, what the hell am I saying!?

_Progress is 35% complete_

"Look Stark! I am so going to kill you! So I advice that you shut down this stupid thing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..about that" Tony replied which caused me to worry a bit "I sort of can't.."

"What!?" I fumed with anger.

_Progress is 50% complete_

"Look, once this started, there is no way in stopping this!" Tony informed me "That's why I told you to stay away from this!"

"Then, think of something, genius!" I snapped.

"Natasha!" Steve said which caused me to relax, hearing his voice just made me weak at the knees. I don't know why, but I just do "Look, I know that you'll punch me in the face if I say this but, just stay calm. Panicking doesn't help." He assured me and I gave him a smile.

_Progress is 75% complete_

"Don't worry, a Stark can make a time machine as easy as pie!" Tony said which confused me "Uh, what I meant to say is, good thing you know how this thing works. So once you get there, talk to my father, for sure he knows how to build one"

"Oh," Was all I can say "You better be right about this Stark."

"Of course I am! I'm a Stark!" He smirked at me.

"Once, I'm done with this. You better watch out..you might be waking up with a knife stick on your ass." I threatened him

"I'll be looking forward to it," He joked "And Natasha..would you do me a favor?" I looked at him

"Once you see my dad..kick his ass for me."

I smiled at him "With pleasure." I responded

_Progress is 90% complete_

"Natasha!" Steve called, I snapped my head towards him "Please be careful, you know I'd be worried for awhile here."

"Oh, um really?" I asked feeling a little touched, he just nodded in response. "Well, thank you Steve."

"Nat..I-"

_Progress is 99% complete_

"You what?" I urged him he sighed deeply

_5_

"I have something to tell you"

_4_

"What is it Steve?" I asked him

_3_

"I-I uh, I wanted to tell you this before" He stammered

_2_

"Natasha I-I"

_1_

_Progress is 100% complete_

"I love you"

Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope you like my story! It's a romanogers story! So I hope you like it! And thank you for the review!**

**-AuThoR 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows and- Uh! I just really want to say THANK YOU! Here's Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I felt myself regain consciousness and tried to open my eyes. I blinked and soon my vision started to clear out

"Ow!" I felt my head aching like hell as I struggled to get up "God, my head." I muttered as I rubbed my temples and got up. Once my headache started to fade, I slowly looked up as I tried to recall what happened.

"Oh, right," I groaned as I remembered that I was being "transported" by that stupid time machine. Speaking of time machine, where the hell am I? I mean _when_ the hell am I? Great, that's a line from the Back to the future Trilogy, remind me to kill Stark once this is all over

I snapped out from my thoughts as I walked out from the alleyway that I've just been. Then I realized that, Tony said something about the watch, I looked at the watch on my wrist and examined it.

**100%**

**1943**

**2014**

Oh right! Tony said something about where am I now, and where you were I think. Anyway, I looked at battery life and noticed that it's still a hundred percent, good. The problem now is, I definitely need to build that stupid time machine before the this watch fully drains. How the hell am I supposed to find Howard and do that?!

Once I got out into the streets my eyes widen at the sight of it. Everything was different, the streets, the cars, the music especially the people! The prefect word to describe it was, Everything was OLD-FASHIONED. Women were flaunting around in skirts and dresses, that I'm pretty sure were only my grandmother taste's.

As I observed _everything_. I noticed that people were observing me too, they were staring at me like I was some sort of an alien or something. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at myself, suddenly starting to feel self-conscious. I was starting to think that I might have grew wings of some sort because of the stares and creeps they're giving me, but I realized that they're probably looking at my clothes.

I'm pretty sure that women this time hadn't wear or even seen the clothes I was wearing, and I'm also sure that they hadn't heard the word "skinny jeans" yet. So instead of wasting my time here, I walked off at the other direction and started to work on my plan in getting home fast.

* * *

First, I need to actually know what day is it. So, I tried to find newspapers or some posters that have dates on it. I kept looking and searching and finally I found one. It was a newspaper stand and as I was about to grab one, a voice interrupted me.

"Hey miss! What do you think you're doing?" I looked up and saw a middle aged man in front of me.

"Getting a newspaper," I said obviously as I started to reach for one when his hand blocked my way.

"What do you think this is, a charity?" He asked in a slightly amused tone "These things cost money, miss." Wow this bitch definitely is obsessed with money

"Of course" I replied reaching at my back pocket to take my wallet, as I reached for a dollar and was suppose to give it to him. His eyes widen, but I ignored it and just reached for the newspaper.

"Keep the change." I said before walking off until I heard a voice shout, I turned back and looked at the man before who was dancing crazily and kissing the dollar bill that I just gave to him. What on earth happened to him?

I was too busy looking at him, that once I looked in front, I bumped into a rough surface. "Oof!" We both fell to the ground and the next thing I knew I was being offered a hand to stand up.

"Ma'm?"

I took his hand and stood up and only to looked into a very familiar face. No it's not Steve! If that's what you're thinking, but he is very familiar though,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" I apologized and he chuckled

"No worries, I wasn't looking either." He said and I just smiled before looking at the newspaper.

**June 14th 1943**

I swear I was paralyzed for a minute, what did I even do to end up in this situation?

"Is, something wrong miss?" The nice-looking guy in front of me asked, which I just shook my head.

"No, I'm okay." I assured him, he gave me a smile, the kind of smile like what Steve gives me. You know, I could get used to this. He coughed awkwardly to get my attention, well that was embarrassing.

"Um, James Barnes at your service ma'm," He offered his hand while flashing one of those adorable smiles "But, call me Bucky."

Oh right! Bucky! How could I forget that? Steve's always telling me about Bucky, why didn't I remember? That's why he was so familiar to me. Wait, so that means, he's the winter soldier too?

"Oh! Uhm sorry, my name's-" I stopped for a minute. should I tell him my real name? I mean, because if I told anyone here in the past of my real name then, wouldn't it mean that it would have a great effect on the future? As far as I know, Marty McFly used an alias.

"Miss Klein?"

"Pardon?" I asked, quite confused at what Bucky just called me. I stared at him for awhile, before he started tugging the sleeve of my bomber jacket. I was about to whack his hand away when I realized what he was looking at.

The watch.

"It says on this_ thing_ or more like a watch, Anne Klein. So, that's your name isn't it, Anne Klein? It's written all over here." He pointed again at my watch, examining it and quite surprised. I quickly covered the watch with my hand and released it from his grasp. What am I doing? Digital watches haven't been invented since the 1970's, I am so screwed!

"Yes, my name _is_ Anne Klein." I decided to go along with it, what got me amused was, isn't the brand Anne Klein for girls? So why does Tony have this? Maybe he's gay. Seriously, first he knows about the difference between a hairstyle and a hair-whatever. Then he has, _these_.

"Oh then, nice to meet you Miss Klein," Bucky just said, but I could tell that he was still a little curious about the watch. "I hope I don't sound weird and all, but what is that, is it like a watch or something?" He pointed at the watch.

"It's, just an accessory don't worry." I answered, wanted to drop off the subject "And Bucky, just call me...Anne." The name sounded weird coming from my mouth.

"Okay Anne," He said while smirking.

"Bucky," I said, which gain his attention quick "Do you know Howard Stark?" I asked him. Good thing I remembered his name.

"Uh yeah, he's working in the military. Along with the colonel" He informed me "Why?"

"Oh, um..could you show me where?" I asked him and he gave me a confused look but nodded anyway.

"It's just behind that alley," He pointed "I could take you there if you want." He offered and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." I said and he smiled warmly before walking off.

* * *

"So?" Bucky said breaking the silence "Why did you want to find Howard?" He asked

"Well, I need help in something." I answered "So you're a sergeant?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah," He arranged his cap "I'm actually, shipping to England tomorrow."

"Oh nice! Well good luck, and try not to die." I joked which caused Bucky to laugh slightly "Really I mean it though, your friends and family still might need you." I stated in a serious tone. He shouldn't die, because he was suppose to be the Winter Soldier right? And who knows? Something even awful, might happen if that changed.

"Don't worry, I won't die," He assured me in a joking manner which caused me to chuckle "Besides, even if I die I don't think there's much to lose."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"I don't have a family." He replied emotionless

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said. Stupid me! I should've know he was an orphan! That's why he and Steve became friends!

"It's alright," He said "I do have one friend." Bucky added

"Really?" I smirked "Who?" I pretended to be curious.

"His name's Steve," He said "And he's quite a..wimp."

"Don't be so hard on your friend," I defended Steve

"Really!" He exclaimed "If you saw him! You know what I'm exactly talking about" He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're his friend?" I countered annoyance in my tone

"I am," Bucky stated "And, I'm actually his bodyguard whenever he gets beaten up." Right, Steve's a wimp before he got the serum. I feel sorry for him..

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's nice right?" I asked and he nodded

"Yup! And he just doesn't know when to give up." Sounds like Steve, all right. "He's got this obsession for joining the army."

"That's nice." I smiled "And let me guess, he's rejected for at least 5 or 6 times?"

"How did you know?" He asked with a surprised look and I worried for a bit.

"I have my sources," I replied calmly "Thank you Bucky,"

"For what?" He looked at me

"For helping me with all this. You know, I thought that you'd freak out and ran away, once you saw me."

"Why's that?" He chuckled then asked me curiously

"I think, this is the first time you'd seen a lady dress up like this." I gestured to my clothes "And this is also the first time, you'd seen this kind of watch."

"True." He smiled "And this also the first time I'd seen a dame wear those pants, seems really tight, but it's not my right to judge you or anything. As for that watch, well, let's just say I'm curious. "

"Good, I don't like people who's bugging me too much." I said

"Really? Aren't you intriguing." He commented which caused me to smile a bit. I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but the sound of trashcans coming from the alley, alarmed us.

"Steve!" Bucky groaned and ran towards the alley which I followed closely. We stopped at the end and saw a guy throwing punches to, Steve? Woah, he looks _different_.

Bucky was about to rip that asshole's head off, when I stopped him with my hand. He looked at me and I smirked "I got this."

He gave mo a worried look and was about to object when I shouted "Hey!" And this gained the idiot's attention

"Well, hello there doll face," He smirked flirtatiously which made me cross my arms "Why don't we leave this idiots and spend some quality time together?" He offered which made me sick.

"The only idiot around here is you." I replied calmly and he seemed to be annoyed because he took a step towards me

"Why you," He was about to punched me, when I caught it and twisted his arm while he crouched in pain, I took a step on his bent knee and kicked his head. I spun backwards landing in my crouched position, then spin-kicked his feet so he'd roughly fall to the ground, I stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Try and do that one more time, and I may have to suck your eyeballs out and shove it into your god damn ass." I threatened him before kicking his ass out of the alley.

I turned to the two men in front of me with their jaws touching the floor "You alright?" I looked at Steve.

They didn't do anything instead, nodded. Bucky immediately snapped out of his thoughts and smirked while looking at Steve, who seemed really impressed. Steve looks really cute.

"Uh?" I waved a hand over his face, and he seemed to woke up anyway. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Uh-yeah! I'm fine, I was just- how did you do that? That was really impressive, especially you're a dame." Steve praised me, which made me smile. Although, Bucky keep giving me nice comments, it felt different hearing it from Steve.

"I, have my sources," I replied like last time while he looked at me up and down. I guess because of my clothes?

"Nice...outfit ma'm." Steve said, his eyes still glued to mine. "I never seen this kind of clothes before."

"What? Oh, thanks." I replied

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." Bucky suddenly spoke.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve defended while looking over to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're a bit beaten up there" I asked Steve again, still a little concern about his..body built.

"It's just a scratch." Steve assured me while brushing off his clothes"So, you two know each other?" Steve gestured between me and Bucky.

"Oh! Steve, meet Anne. Anne, this is Steve, my best friend and the one I told you about earlier." Bucky said while Steve held his hand out for me.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'm." He said while I took his small hand. He was at least 5 inches shorter than me,so he was this small before he got the serum? Bet Tony would use this as a blackmail, "My name's Steve Rogers" He introduced himself

"Anne Klein," It feels really weird saying that name, "But call me Anne." His lips curved upward for a minute, before disappearing, I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change. When I realized that he was focusing on the watch on my hand.

"Ah!" Bucky coughed to get our attention, Steve immediately let go of my hand and started blushing madly.

"You're from Paramus now?" Bucky asked while he looked at Steve, I'm guessing it's about the army "You know it's illegal to lie in the enlistment form." Yup, I was right, wait! I didn't know Steve lied in the enlistment form?

"And seriously, Jersey?" Bucky said while Steve wiped blood away from his nose and looked at Bucky.

"You're getting orders?" He asked and Bucky cocked his head.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." He said, and I looked at Steve who seemed pretty envious..poor Steve.

"I should be going," Steve mumbled and looked at me "See you around, Anne," I frowned at him and before he could get away, Bucky place an arm around Steve's shoulders and smirked, dragging him out the alley. While I rolled my eyes and followed them outside.

"It's my last night," Bucky said letting go "We gotta get you cleaned up." He said looking between me and Steve.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Steve asked and Bucky gave him a newspaper.

"The future," He responded and I looked over at the paper and it read **_"World Exposition of Tomorrow" _**Wait so Howard's there? Great! Then I could talk to him or some sort.

"So, you guys in?" Bucky asked.

"I guess," Steve replied "How bout you Anne?" Steve asked

I sighed and smiled at him "I'm in." Before following them though I looked at my watch, I sighed at what it read.

**_98%_**

* * *

**Hi guys! What do you think! Sorry there's no romance yet! But as the chapters progress it's there! Pls. REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! I LUV U GUYS! Thanks!**

**-AuThOr 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I guess I'm just focusing on updating this story and my other story "Beneath two worlds" than the "Memorable Moments (Avengers Fanfiction)" So if I complete these two books I can update smoothly. It might just take awhile before I can update the Avengers one..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Steve's POV**

"So, Steve," Anne started which caused me to look at her. I don't know why, but I've got this feeling that there's something quite different about her. Not in a bad way, but in a good way actually, I just felt like that she's sort of familiar to me. Like I've met her somewhere before. I can't quite put my finger on it though, and the fact that she dresses very unique and different from the other dames, just make me more intrigued and fascinated about her. "Bucky told me that you're enlisting in the army"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yup!" Bucky cut in "Steve's here been enlisting ever since, but he ends up getting rejected and beaten in the end." I looked down at my feet while walking.

"Bucky.." Anne warned and I smiled at her concern "Don't let him get to you Steve. Don't let anything stop you from doing what you want."

I smiled at Anne, she's really nice, _very_ nice actually. Sometimes, I get lost when she looks at me with her beautiful pair of green orbs. You know, not anyone has that kind of eyes, not even my mom.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said while looking at her "Thanks for the advice, Anne." She smiled back at me

"Don't mention it, just, can I ask you guys something?" She said which caught me off on guard "Do you think, Howard has the time for visitors?"

I was confused by her question. She always ask something about Howard, I'm starting to think that she has a thing for Howard, but from the tone and look on her face. I think it's something more complicated than that.

"Well," Bucky started "Maybe, but maybe not too, I think that the military doesn't want anyone getting in their way especially during time of war. Mostly about Howard, because Howard Stark is the one that makes their weapons, I think." Anne frowned at Bucky's statement.

"Oh," Was her only reply

"If you don't mind me asking, Anne." I cut in "Why'd you like to speak with Howard?"

"It's, complicated," She replied quickly "The only thing I can tell you is that, it's really important for me to speak with him"She said dropping down the subject,

Anne just seems really mysterious, and quite dangerous too. I've seen her take down the guy that punched me a while ago, and it only reminds me to stay on her good side. I also noticed that she keeps looking at her watch. Well, that's what I think it is, and every time she looks at her watch. Her face darkens, maybe I'll ask her about that later on.

"Okaaaay," Bucky said awkwardly "Steve! Ready for a surprise?" He smirked, and I already know what that grin on Bucky's face mean.

"Not again Bucky. I-"

"Come on, Steve." Bucky cut me off "I don't see what the problem is." He continued as we walked down some steps while I placed my hands inside my pockets.

"You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a million women here?" He asked me.

"Well, I'd settle for just one." I answered and I looked at Anne with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Natasha's** **POV**

"Well, I'd settle for just one." I smiled at Steve's answer. He really hasn't change didn't he? Every time I thought about Steve, my mind always wandered off to what he said before I got transported.

_I love you_

For a minute there, I thought that maybe I was making things up, but I heard it loud and clear. I really need to check these feelings as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to hurt Steve by the time I went back and answer a "No" to his confession.

Steve's too much of a great guy to have his heart crushed,

"That's good to hear." I blurted out before I realized what it could've meant "I mean-uh I-" I stuttered while the men in front of me chuckled.

"I didn't know a beautiful dame like you, could stutter in front of a guy like Steve, Anne." Bucky chuckled while I felt a blush crept on my face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steve asked annoyed while Bucky just shrugged.

"To comment on you're previous answer, Steve," Bucky nodded to the girls at the other side "Good thing, I took care of that." He waved at the girls

"Hey Bucky!" A girl waved back at Bucky.

"What'd tell her about me?" Steve asked a bit intrigued, which I felt a slight pinch of jealousy coming.

"Only the good stuff," Bucky replied before walking off. Steve fix his hair before following Bucky, maybe I should give them some dating time. I explored the place a bit, but my mind just kept wandering back to Steve and Howard for that matter.

First, I need to get back home before thing's get out of hand and second, I really, like really need to check these feelings as soon as possible.

In order to do that, I need to find Howard first so...where could he be? Oh right.

I walked towards the backstage and just like I could've guessed it, he was there. I coughed to get his attention.

"Mr. Stark?" I called and he smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, hello beautiful!" He flirted _Yup, definitely a Stark._ I thought,

"Mr. Stark-"

"Call me Howard," He cut me off

"Howard," I repeated "I need to talk to you. It's something important-" Before he could respond a girl barged in and interrupted us.

"Mr. Stark you're up!" She called and looked at me "Visitors aren't allowed here." _Visitors my ass slut face_

"I hope to see you again beautiful. Maybe we could talk later?" Howard didn't wait for my response before walking out the stage

"Ugh!" I exclaimed furiously before stomping my way out.

* * *

I was just looking for Steve and Bucky, when I found Steve step on something. It's like a thing where you could see your face as a soldier, but Steve's to small to reach it. Feeling like he needs a friend, I walked over to him.

"Steve?" I crossed my arms and he turned to look at me

"Oh, hey Anne," He smiled but I could tell it was fake.

"Steve, are you alright?" I asked him with concern in my tone

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked me and I gave him a skeptical look and he sighed "I-I just really thing, I'm not cut out for this."

My eyes widened at his comment. He shouldn't give up! If he did then everything will just turn chaos! The whole world will turned chaotic! It means that no enlistment, no Dr. Erskine, and no Dr. Erskine means no serum, and no serum means no Captain America, and no Captain America means no hope and peace, and no hope and peace means END OF THE WORLD!

"Don't, say that Steve," I said "Like I said, don't let anything stop you from doing what you want." I stated

"Well," Steve looked at me and smiled "I, suppose you're right Anne." I didn't like the fact, that he called me by my alias.

"Hey Steve!" A voice called and I saw Bucky running towards us "You're kinda missing the point, of a double date," Bucky explained "Come on! We're taking the girls dancing!" He exclaimed before turning away.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Steve said.

"You're really gonna do this again, aren't you?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try out my luck." Steve countered.

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, or worse they'll actually take you." Bucky said almost offensive, although I know that he was just concern for his friend.

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this-"

"This isn't a back alley Steve, it's a war." Bucky cut him off.

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me," Steve stated

"Then, why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asked "There are so many, important jobs out there,"

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal, in my little red wagon?"

"Yes! Why not?" Bucky exclaimed. Okay this is seriously getting out of hand..

"Um, guys-"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory Bucky," Steve ignored me while Bucky tried to argue with him.

"Bucky, Bucky come on! There are men laying out their lives, and I've got no right to do any less than them." Steve reasoned. Yup, this dude is definitely Captain America!

"This isn't about me." Steve said.

"Right, cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky replied back.

Before Steve could answer, a voice called out "Hey sarge! Are we going dancing?" His date shouted, Bucky turned to her and shouted "Yes we are!"

He turned back to Steve, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He said backing up.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you?" Steve joked and Bucky scoffed before hugging Steve. In a manly way alright?

"You're a punk," I heard Bucky whispered.

"Jerk," Steve whispered back. I smiled at their friendship, it must be very hard for Steve to have his best friend as his enemy. No wonder when we fought off the Winter Soldier, Steve was so depressed. I think he even chise to die rather than beat his friend up.

"Anne," Bucky said looking at me

"Well, good luck sergeant, and remember what I said. I'm warning you, do not die." He laughed at my comment, before nodding anyway.

"I promise, I won't die Anne." He said looking at me straight, before hugging me. I was a bit surprised at first, actually I stiffen. No one actually dared to hug me, because everyone knows what can I do to them. The only one I hugged before was Clint and Steve. Bucky seemed to sense my hesitance because he let go after a while and apologized.

"I'm **sorry,** I don't know what came-" I interrupted him by hugging him back, he was a little surprised at first but eventually held my back. After a few seconds, I let go and smiled at his shocked expression.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people hugging me like that." I apologized

"It's alright, I believe I owe you one too." Bucky responded before looking at Steve who said,

"Be careful!" Steve reminded "Don't win the war, till I get there!" He shouted, and Bucky saluted before walking off. I sighed, I am definitely going to miss that guy.

"So Steve when are you going to enlist again?" I asked him

"Maybe tomorrow." He answered

"Can I come?" I asked

"Uh-sure," He said "Why?"

"Well," I tried to think for a reason, then my mind wandered off to the possible solution "I'm going to try to be an agent." I answered back

Being an agent means being part of the military. So, my chances in finding Howard and getting home will increased.

"You sure?" Steve asked completely surprised and I smirked.

"Definitely." I looked at my watch again,

**97%**

* * *

**So what do you think of the second chapter guys? Please review!**

**-AuThor 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reads and follows and everything! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. School just started recently so...**

**Thank you everyone! Thank you for always leaving reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Steve's POV**

"Just wait here." The guy said before leaving the room. I looked around the room before starting to fix my shoes. I guess you're wondering why I'm here right?

Long story short: Some guy just said that he really wants to talk to me regarding in enlisting for the army. Creepy right? Well, I don't have much of a choice do I?

As I started in fixing my shoe, I heard someone came in. I looked up and saw someone in an uniform staring at me with his arms at his back. I stiffen, then another guy barged in the room

"Thank you," He spoke with a German accent, then the man in the uniform got out and closed the curtain separating the room from outside.

"So.." He stated while pulling a checklist from behind "..you want to go overseas?" He asked still fluent in his German accent

"Kill some Nazis?" He continued while I sat there confused at what he said

"Excuse me?" I replied

"Doctor Abraham Erskine," He introduced himself before walking towards me and I stood up in response "I represent, the Strategic Scientific Research."

"Steve Rogers." I shook his hand. He let go and walked over to the table,before starting to look at the checklist again

"Where're you from?" I asked and he said something, but I couldn't understand some of it because of his German accent

"Does this troubles you?" He immediately asked and I shook my head "No." I answered

"Where are you from Mr. Rogers. Mmm?" He kept looking at the paper, when I realized that it's a bunch of files. Not just any files, _my_ files

"Is it New Haven?" He asked before flipping a page "Or Paramus?" He turned another page again "5 exams, in 5 different citi-"

"That, may not be the right file." I cut him off before he could say anything. I know I'm going to get a lot of trouble for this.

"It's not the exams I'm interested in," He explained before looking back at me "It's the five tries," He finished before closing the file

"But, you didn't answer my question," He walked in front of me "Do you want to kill Nazis?"

I looked at him and silence filled the room "Is this a test?" I asked him and he looked confused before nodding "Yes." He replied

I sighed "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they're from." I answered seriously and honestly.

He just nodded in reply "Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. Huh?"

I became confused and just stared at him "I can offer you a chance," He headed out of the room "Only, a chance." I quickly took my coat and followed him outside.

"I'll take it." I immediately answered. I'm really happy that someone's finally giving me a chance!

"But, where is the little guy from actually?" He asked me while fiddling with some things at the desk

"Brooklyn." I answered and he stamped something on the file before handing it to me

"Congratulations," He handed the file over "Soldier," He said before walking out of the room. Curiously, I opened the file and almost shocked at what it held:

**1A**

I passed. I sighed deeply trying to clear out what I just saw before closing the file

_I finally did it_

I wonder how's everything with Anne going?

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

"Agent Klein?" I heard a voice say. It just felt like I was in SHIELD again. I turned around at the voice and saw a, lady?

She has gorgeous brown curls, with perfectly shaped red lips and deep brown eyes. I didn't move an inch, as I already knew who she was.

_Peggy Carter_

No wonder Steve would fall for her. She is definitely gorgeous! I suddenly felt self-conscious about myself. What's the matter with me? The black widow never became jealous of some lady!

"Colonel Phillips, sent me to give you these." She spoke with a full British accent and handed me some clothes. I eyed it suspiciously "It's your uniform," She cleared out

She nodded at urging me to take it. Sighing, I took it gracefully "Thanks." I spoke

"We need you in 5 minutes sharp. Outside, Agent," She pointed giving me a serious look not even smiling a bit, before walking out. _Gee, what's her deal?_ I shot daggers at her, before going into a room and changing my clothes.

"Crap!" I yelled in frustration. This stupid necktie is giving me headaches, what kind of girl wear these thick neckties? Hey, I know that I can manage and adjust to many kinds of clothes, but this is just awful!

"At least, the uniform suits me well." I looked at the mirror brushing of my olive green skirt. I kind of liked the way this uniform looked. It has an olive green matching coat with beige buttons, with a white blouse tucked inside, while a stupid black necktie is choking my neck.

And an army badge at both sides of the collar, to complete the uniform. I brushed my burgundy hair neatly in place, while my bright green eyes stood out. Satisfied with my look, I proceeded outside to where Miss Perfect red lips told me.

I walked out and saw a bunch of soldiers lined up, and there stood Miss Perfectionist. I walked nearer towards the soldiers and crossed my arms, examining them carefully

"Agent Klein. Finally, you decided to show up." She said, showing off her British accent once more.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun. Right Agent Carter?" I looked at her smirking and she returned it.

"Your uniform, suits you." She complimented

"Thank you." I replied lazily not even glancing at her

"Well, Agent Klein. I think you can take it from here." She gestured to the soldiers lined up. I scoffed at her.

"Yeah, sure," I replied before walking slowly, but confidently to the soldiers. Damn these heels! I can handle wedged boots but this is just torture!

"Recruits, attention!" I shouted and all the soldiers stomped their foot "Gentlemen! I am Agent Klein and that tough dame over there is Agent Carter" I announced while Peggy just rolled her eyes.

"We supervise, all operations held in this division." Agent Carter stated while I helped a guy hand out some clipboards for the soldiers to sign. When, I think I saw someone very familiar.

I stared at the guy who's a little smaller than the others. My eyes widen at the thought of him "Steve?" I whispered and his head shot up

"Oh, hello Anne!" He gave me his charming smile. Woah! I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I-uh How?" I stuttered not knowing how to ask him how he got here in the first place. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by some doofus laughing.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" A soldier mocked Peggy and I mouthed "one second" to Steve before walking to stand next to Peggy "Thought I was signing up for the US Army?" She looked at me and I whispered

"I got this." She nodded and backed off a bit. I stood in front of the guy "What's your name soldier?" I asked and he smirked at me

"Gilmore Hodge" He winked at me and I glared at him and stepped forward "Put your right foot forward, Hodge" I commanded and he did what I told him to do.

"We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like-" I punched him hard in the face before he could finish his sentence. Seriously? I thought men were more than this, in the 1940's!

Hodge fell backwards, while the other recruits laughed at him along with Steve who tried to hold down his laughter. He looked at my direction and we stared at each other for a minute.

"Agent Klein, you breaking in the candidates that's good" Colonel said suddenly snapping me out, I looked at Steve who was getting a little red. Me, and Agent Carter saluted to the Colonel.

"Colonel Phillips," I said before putting my hands down.

"Get your ass up on that dirt, and stand in line at attention, until someone comes and tells you what to do" Colonel Phillips told the rude soldier

"Yes sir!" The soldier got up.

Then the Colonel started making a speech for the soldiers a very long one perhaps. Man! He sounds just like Fury and acts like him too,

"..and they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell" The Colonel finished and nodded to us before leaving. I dismissed the soldiers, before walking to Steve.

"Hey!" I said,

"Oh hi!" He replied back before looking at me with his baby blue eyes. He definitely has some gorgeous eyes "I like your uniform." He gestured to my clothes.

"Oh! Thank you," I thanked him and smiled "I like your uniform too," I said before taking his hat away and putting it on my head. Steve laughed, and I felt those butterflies in my stomach again..

"Thanks, I suppose you have a lot of questions?" He asked me and I nodded "Well, it's sort of a long story," He explained.

"I got time." I replied back before sitting next to him.

"Okay," He smiled "Once upon a time, there was a very handsome guy named Steve Rog-" He mocked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that stuff!" I exclaimed and he chuckled which caused me to giggle a bit "The important ones,"

"Fine," He smiled "There was this guy name Dr. Erskine, who gave me a chance to join the army." He said. Dr. Erskine, I heard that name before? Steve always told me and Clint about him, whenever he explained how he got really bigger and stronger.

"Really?" I asked a bit fascinated "Well, he's a nice fellow"

"Yeah, he is." Steve said before locking his eyes with mine. We stared at each other for a moment, I was seeing nothing but him and his wonderful set of eyes. Silence filled the air, none of us even dared to say a word.

"Anne!" A voice startled us and I immediately backed away from Steve. A blush crept onto my cheeks, I looked at Steve who also has the same face as mine.

"Colonel Phillips needs us, now!" Agent Carter yelled and looked at me. _She is definitely getting something later_

"I'll be there!" I yelled back at her before turning to Steve "I-I should better go" I removed the hat from my head before handing it to him.

"Uh-thanks, I should get going too. See you tomorrow, Anne." We awkwardly stood up, none of us even dared to look up.

I looked at him and smiled too "Yeah, See you!" I stated before awkwardly parting away from him.

_This is definitely getting better but dangerous at the same time_

* * *

**HIYA! So how'd it go? Reviews please!**

**-AutHor 3**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just to keep you calm, I am not going to delete my story, okay?**

**I was just informing you guys that, I made a few changes for the last 4 chapters, and I just like to let you know, that I change some of it. So, to avoid confusion for the next chapters, you guys, should read it.**

**Don't worry, the plot is still the same! I just made slight changes to make this story better! **

**ANYWAY LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS GUYS THANKS!**

**I'll be updating around Friday this week! FINALLY!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Guys.. I definitely cried while re-doing this chapter. Seriously**,** I ended up deleting it accidentally! So I'm starting it over again..sorry. But don't worry I'll update it with the other chapter! Don't worry the next chapter will be updated tomorrow!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Natasha's POV**

Okay so, how has the past week happened so far? Terrible. I mean really, for the past few weeks, I managed to see Steve get his foot caught in a rope and be turned upside down. The next day, the soldiers were trying to crawl though the muddy track, with a barbed wire on top of it. As much as I wanted to help him, because he's really struggling hard, I can't. Then, that douche Hodge, kicked a piece of wood which caused the barbed wire on fall on Steve.

So what I did next was, slugging him again as hard as I can right across his stupid face. He was pretty shocked, and so were the other recruits who were laughing at him. Probably, because he got punched by the same girl_ twice_. Okay, now where was I? Oh right, Steve! As I was saying, Steve was really helpless at this point of time. I'm pretty worried for him, rather than he's still a 90 pound asthmatic dude, my thoughts were still locked on what he said before and after, I got transported.

First, he said I love you, which I don't think is possibly true, but I know Steve. Steve isn't the one to play around and lie to you, he's just not that kind of person. Anyway, there I said it, and right now I'm not sure if I feel anything for Steve. Not yet, at least, anyway.

"Agent Klein, I think I can take it from here." A voice surprised me. I turned around and saw Agent Carter standing beside me. I will not admit it willingly, but, me and Peggy have grown really close. Even though, I've only been here for a couple of days, and she's the first person that hasn't ask me about this watch yet. Which is weird, hasn't she notice that I'm wearing this the whole time? Not like I want her to notice it, but you get my point.

"Oh, sure." I responded before walking away but stopped midway. I turned around to glance at Steve one last time, who was really struggling hard doing all those training exercises. I shook my head, trying my best not to think about Steve, and then I glanced at Peggy who had a grin up to her ears. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She denied, but still the grin hasn't left her face. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't, give me that look Anne. You know perfectly well why I'm smiling." She answered, well sorta. I raised an eyebrow at her, completely confused at what the hell she was talking about, when she sighed deeply, before turning or more like nodding at Steve's direction.

"You know Anne, it never crossed my mind that you actually fancy, Rogers." She explained while looking at Steve. "Well, he is quite a charm right?" She asked again still grinning.

"Would you wipe that grin off your face, Agent Carter." I commanded but she still seemed, I don't know happy go lucky. "Ugh-whatever. I don't have time for this, by the way where's Stark?" I asked Peggy, not in the mood for games.

"Stark?" She asked now confused.

"Just tell me where he is." I groaned. "It's something really important."

"Alright, if you insist. He's in that unit, behind that office." She pointed the directions and I nodded thanks in response before walking off.

"Oh, and Peggy?" I called, not turning around to spare a glance. "I don't fancy anyone. Remember that." I reminded before walking off to find Stark.

* * *

I walked around, and keep looking for the unit Peggy was talking about, and for the past half hour. I've been practically, parading around the training camp, trying to find Tony's father, which is really weird by the way.

"Ugh, finally!" I exclaimed, turning around a corner and finally found the Stark that I was talking about. I straightened up my uniform and sighed deeply, before entering the room. I immediately stopped in my tracks as I saw Stark, well technically he had his back faced to me so he hadn't notice me, I think. I coughed nervously to get his attention.

"Mr. Stark?" I called, and he suddenly turned around and his serious look suddenly turned into a playful smirk, which I found insanely annoying.

"Hey, gorgeous. So what'd ya need?" He said, practically flirting already. _Now, I definitely know where Tony gets his annoying personality from._ I thought.

"First, Mr. Stark-"

"Call me Howard." He cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Howard," I repeated "I really need to talk to you, it's urgent." I explained, then he put his pencil down and shoved both his hands inside his pocket, before giving me a full smile.

"Oh! Alright, go on." He said urging for me to continue, while I just stared at him extremely pissed off and not in the mood for games. "Well?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Stark." Somehow, after I said that, it sounded relatively familiar. Talk about deja vu. "I would like to speak to you in _private_."

"Why didn't you say so, earlier. Oh, and an advice, try not to be too excited-hey! ow!" I cut him off, by pulling his ear out of the room. Well, whatever he's going to say, is something I'm sure I wouldn't like. "Hey lady! Would you stop!" I ignored him and kept dragging him across the hall, and into another room, before locking the door.

"Pipe it down, Howard!" I shushed him, and I noticed that this is actually the first time I called him by his name, his first name decently.

"You are one crazy dame, and I don't even know your name yet." He said out of nowhere.

"My name's Agent Klein, I suppose you heard of me. Colonel's always keeping you updated about everything happening, right Stark?" I asked him

"So now we're back to Stark? I thought we're making progress Agent Klein?" He joked playfully, while I just glared at him "Gee, you sure have an attitude woman."

"I do not!" I snapped at him while he raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what, fine. If you want to be on a first name basis then so be it." I said before extending my arm and holding it up for him.

"My name's Anne Klein, or more known as Agent Klein here." I introduced myself.

"_Anne_. That's a pretty name don'tcha think? I am the famous Howard Stark." He took my outstretched hand and gave it a gentle but firm shake, before releasing it. "Okay Anne, what did you want to talk about. I assume it's quite important, for you to drag me outside the hall with my ear." Howard said, while holding his now reddish ear.

"You deserve it anyway." I joked him before giving a slight smile. "So, about the _thing_ that I want to talk to you about It's kinda _complicated_." His ear perked up immediately after I said that.

"Complicated? How?" He asked clearly confused. I took a deep breath before tugging my sleeve upwards, revealing the watch. Howard quickly rushed over in front of me, and began examining the watch.

"What is that?!" He said fascinated much. "Is it like a watch or something? And why does it say ninety-six, point seven percent?" He said blabbering all at once. Okay, I get it he's a genius, but he didn't need to throw all his questions at my face all at once. Once I get back, I'm seriously teasing Tony about how he exactly looks like his father.

"Yes." I answered before snatching my hand away. "It's a TM watch. It's mine, I can prove it to you because it has my name on it. See?" I showed the watch once more, and Howard's eyes were definitely locked on it.

"_Anne Klein._ So, this is a TM watch? What the hell is a TM?" He asked, then his face was replaced by worry all of a sudden. "That isn't a prototype or a bomb right? Because if it is then-"

"What!? No! Of course not! What even gave you that idea?" I asked him utterly shocked and confused. He just sighed in relief.

"Whew, good. I thought that you were some special agent of HYDRA or something, but anyway going back." Howard spoke, before turning to look at me. "So, explain. All of it, if you're not really a part of HYDRA then _prove it_." He now threatened me, giving me a serious and cold stare.

"Okaay," I said awkwardly. "But, this may be very hard for you to believe-"

"Just get on with it Agent Klein." He cut me off.

"Whatever, anyway this TM watch, is a _time machine watch_." I explained and from the look he's giving me, he hasn't had a clue on what I just said. "This, shows the battery or life of the time machine. Then this one, tells you the date where you want-"

"Okay-"

"I'm not finished yet," I declared "Now, this-

"Agent Klein."

"Stop interrupting!" I snapped at him.

"Would you stop yelling! First of all, none of what you said even makes sense. Second, what on earth are you talking about Anne!?" He asked me. I knew this would happen, how could I even make Howard believe.

"It's quite impossible, if you thought about it you know. A time machine? Hahaha! Yeah hilarious." He mocked me, and I banged my fist on the table as hard as I can. Howard seemed shocked, and backed away while raising his hands. I swear, my blood was it's boiling temperature.

"Shut it, Howard! Don't you dare mocked me!" I shouted at him while walking closer to him. "Could you even, shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say!"

"All right! All right!" He responded while raising his hands in defeat. "Fine! You win!" I let mu blood cool for awhile, and let my body relax. Stark, who seemed pretty terrified, put his hands down slowly before walking closer.

I shook my head, before staring at the ground. I could feel my eyes getting a little watery, and my vision began to get a little blurry. Then, all of a sudden, something wet fell from my cheek. I wiped it off and stared at my finger, it's wet. Wait,

Am I crying?

Oh my god, I am crying! What's happening to me!? I sniffed a little, when I felt someone draped their hand across my shoulder.

"Hey, Anne. Hey, shussh, it's alright." I could hear Howard's voice quivered a bit, but it seemed comforting enough. Immediately, I wiped a finger across my eyes and turned to look at him. "Okay fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, go, just spill it." He apologized, and I could felt a smirk forming on my face.

"Well finally, do I really need to do that every time?" I asked him while smiling sheepishly. He seemed to caught on my what I was trying to do.

"What I-"

"No! You already said it, no taking it back" I grinned at him while I raised my right hand. "Okay good, anyway, for you to believe me easily, here." I pulled put my wallet from my pocket and took out the picture of Tony and his father. Don't even ask me about how I got it, I just happened to have everything. I handed the picture to Howard and his expression changed from, curious, to serious, to shock, and maybe weirded out.

"Is this my son!?" He asked bewildered "God, he looks just like me." _Yeah, no kidding. Now, where have I heard that line before?_

"Uh-huh, weird huh?" I chuckled while Howard looks like his head's about to burst.

"Yeah right, and who's this?" He asked pointing at something. I inched closer and peeked a little. "Wait, that isn't me right?"

"Well, it looks like it." I nodded at him "I think that Tony's around 17 that time."

"Tony? Who's-" His eyes suddenly went wide. "Tony's the name of my son?"

"You know what, I should stop talking." I replied before I could say anything else. Howard already knows too much.

"Good, because it's freaking me out. Anyway," He said handing me the photo, but instead I smiled and shook my head, before I held his hand and place it into his pocket. "What? Anne,"

"Keep it, I think you'll need it more than I do." I said, and for once I saw some hint of happiness from Howard's eyes, before he placed it into his wallet.

"Really? Thank you, Anne. I'll make sure that I won't lose this."

"You better not." I reminded him. "So, are you well, convinced enough?" I asked him, clearly desperate for a final answer.

"Well, to be honest, I still don't know what you're up to. I'm thinking this could be a prank of yours, but seeing this picture proved it, I guess. So, I believe you." Howard spoke, finally giving me a genuine smile.

"Thank you, so are you ready to listen? I mean seriously?" I asked and sorta thanked him at the same time. He nodded in reply. "Good, okay to not gave you a fright or anything, I guess it's best, if I break it to you slowly." I took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Howard, I was, how do I say this? Um, I was transported back here in 1943 by the time machine that your son, Tony, made." I explained "And apparently, this watch is my only hope of getting back to my year, in time. You see, if the battery drains down, it cannot connect to the time machine, and eventually, will not be able to transport me back to my time era." I finished my ranting and blabbing.

"Well, that's what Tony said." I shrugged.

"Okay, I think that we should keep calm and take this slow, Anne" Howard said, trying to calm me a bit. "There, now, about that time machine. First, we need to know how to build one and of course how to build it at this time of war. How will I explain this to the Colonel, and everything. Second of all, we must get this done quick, because according to you," He pointed at me, then to my watch.

"If that watch drains down, you're in serious trouble, Klein." He called me by my last name. "So, to get this thing working, you must help me in everything, and since I can't get out and leave this place all of a sudden, to get the equipments needed by this time machine. _You_ are the one who's going to be doing all the hard and dirty work here, Anne." Howard smirked at me.

"Me?" I asked him surprisingly.

"Yes," He answered "No complaining, if you want to get back. Just do everything I say, and stop with the chit chat alright?" Howard suddenly snapped

"Now I know where Tony gets his arrogance from.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Howard asked.

"Nothing, okay so first thing to do-"

"Anne!" A familiar voice called outside. I turned around and saw Peggy standing there, who seemed pretty surprised that I was with Howard. "Colonel told me, that he needed you outside. I'm not interrupting something, aren't I?" She suddenly asked, and my eyes widened at her question.

"No! No, of course not!" I chuckled nervously. "I'll be there, just give me a minute." I said.

"Alright," She winked at me before heading off outside. That girl, seriously has something going on her head, about my love life. I turned to Howard before saying,

"So, I guess I should get going, but don't worry I'll get back to you after I've been dismissed." I assured Howard.

"I'll be here, and Anne, could I borrow your watch for a minute?" I gave him a confused look, before unstrapping the watch from my wrist. I was having second thoughts, about giving the watch to him. "Don't worry, when you return. It will still be in pieces, I think that I made myself clear that I would like it better if I'm on your good side right?" He laughed slightly, before I finally gave him the watch.

"I promise Anne, I'll do everything to help you. I promise." Howard suddenly said, and suddenly I felt happy and touched by his actions.

"I know, and that's why I'm very thankful." I replied before walking off but stopping midway when Howard called me. "Yes, Howard?"

"Um, Anne. I hope you aren't going to punch me after this." He said slightly nervous.

"It depends, on what you're going to say." I responded, he sighed then asked me something, I didn't expect him to ask.

"What _is_ your real name? I mean, you probably won't use your real name around here, I figured that out. So, what _is_ your name?" I was a bit taken aback by Howard's question. I didn't see that coming, I stared at him for some time before finally responding,

"Natasha Romanoff" I said with a smile.

"Agent Romanoff-" I cut him off

"Call me, Natasha. I think that you're the one that wants to be on a first name basis, don'tcha think?" I mimicked him like what he did awhile ago. He laughed, and I felt myself smile again.

"Okay _Natasha_, but don't worry, I'll call you Anne again of we're not alone." He assured me. "Well alright, good luck." He smiled at me which I also returned.

"Again Howard, thanks" I walked outside to where Agent Carter told me.

For once, I finally felt a little happy since when I first got here.

I guess meeting a Stark, isn't so bad after all...

* * *

**BOOYAH! I FINISHED RE-WRITING IT AGAIN YEAH! DON'T WORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TOMORROW~ SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED BY ME. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME -_- AND PLEASE DON'T POST MEAN COMMENTS OR REVIEWS! I DON'T MEAN TO PISS YOU OFF BY LETTING YOU GUYS THINK THAT THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER, WHEREIN IT ACTUALLY ISN'T. ANYWAY I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS, I REALLY AM.  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**OKAY CHAPTER 5 IS UP! And guys I wanted to thank you for the so many follows and favorites! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Colonel, you wanted to see me?" I said as I approached the Colonel.

"Thank goodness you're here Agent Klein. Meet me and Agent Carter back at the main camp, once the training's over." He ordered me while I just nodded.

"Yes, sir," I saluted before walking off where Peggy stood. I crossed my arms while waiting for the fellow soldiers.

"Hey," Peggy broke the silence "The recruits will be here soon, actually they're suppose to be here right now. Wonder what took them long?" She asked while peeking slightly over the track.

"What? What do you mean, what are the recruits suppose to be doing anyway?" I asked and before she could reply, some people running was heard faintly.

"I guess that answers your question, come on. Let's get inside." Peggy ushered me to climbed in the car with her, with another fellow soldier. She sat in front, while I was at the back. I turned around and saw the recruits running, while others panted heavily.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" A soldier shouted as they came to the flag. Which I just noticed now, my eye caught Steve's figure for a while. He was definitely lagging behind, and was breathing and panting heavily. Oh god, Steve, please try to be okay.

"Squad halt!" Then finally, the recruits stopped and tried to catch their breath. "That flag means, we're only halfway point." The soldier pointed towards the flag. "First man to bring it to me, gets a ride back with Agents Carter, and Klein." As soon as the soldier said our names. the recruits immediately went to the flag pole and tried climbing onto it. I smirked, as no one got it, even that douche Hodge. Well, probably because they weren't using their brains.

"Nobody's got that flag in 17 years!" The soldier shouted. He was right though, then after awhile, the recruits stopped and started getting back in their line. I observed Steve who didn't even bother to try and get the flag. I frowned, Steve wasn't like that, well maybe the serum changed him. So, I turned my attention back to the front, when I heard someone shout.

"Rogers! I said fall in!" Someone shouted, surprised at what Steve was doing, I turned back around. I then saw Steve, walked up to the pole and bent down. He was thinking, what I was thinking. He took out some bolts, then sooner later the pole fell down to the ground. I grinned at what Steve did, I told you Steve wasn't like that. Some soldiers were clearly annoyed, that they got beaten up by Steve.

Steve then handed the flag over to the soldier, before riding inside the car with me. I grinned at him and laugh slightly while Peggy just wrote something on a clipboard.

"Nice move, back there." I praised him.

"Yeah, I had my own ways." He said smiling at me while adjusting his cap. Peggy spared him a glance, before smiling too.

"I'm glad you do." I said, before the car started to move.

* * *

"Faster, ladies! Come on!" Peggy shouted pacing up and down. Still she managed to keep her British accent, how does she do that? "My grandmother has more life in her. God rest her soul."

"Move it!" I shouted to them, then I noticed that the Colonel is with the guy, from a few days ago. I think he's Dr. Erksine, I nudged Peggy.

"Hey, do you know who's that guy?" I whispered while nodding over to that oldish looking guy with the glasses.

"Oh him? He's Dr. Erskine. Colonel Philips and him, have been working on something, to create a new breed of super soldier. Of course, Stark's the one assigned to do that, and Dr. Erskine's been here for the past few days, to choose who'll be that man." Peggy explained as he nodded towards their direction, Colonel Philips looks like he has a debating thing going on with the Doctor. "I think they're having some problems, on who that man is though." She finished, before I decided to walk over to them.

"Agent Klein, finally. I wanted you to meet Dr. Erskine." Colonel said, as he gestured to the guy beside him. I offered my hand to him.

"Agent Klein sir, but please call me Anne." I introduced myself, while giving a slight smile.

"Dr. Erskine, nice to meet you. So, you're the famous Agent Klein?" Dr. Erskine said, with a hint of German in his accent. What's with the people, having a lot of accents here?

"I'm sorry?" I blurted out, while he smiled weakly.

"The colonel's told me a lot of good things about you. Says, you're one of the best agents here." This made me smile, and felt appreciated at the same time grateful for his praise.

"Oh, really? Well, I wish I could say the same, but I never heard of you. Sorry," I apologized, so it wouldn't look like a bit harsh. Dr. Erskine smiled, as if to say it's fine. Then, we started walking.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Colonel Philips asked Dr. Erskine, while I stayed behind them.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Dr. Erskine responded.

"When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." The colonel said, a little bit harsh to Steve. Geez, that made me a _little_ bit mad. We then stopped suddenly, then I noticed that they were observing Steve. At least, I think.

"Up!" Peggy shouted, she looked really tough, and other than me. She's one of the people, that you wouldn't want to mess with. The other recruits, were up in no time, while Steve looked really exhausted.

"Stick a needle in that kid's arm, and it's gonna go right through him." The colonel said, referring to Steve "Look at that? He's making me cry." He said, and I wanted to say something, but he can fire me anytime. Even though, I have the urge to defend Steve, I still wanted to keep my job to get home soon.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Dr. Erskine said, and I smiled at that. Steve may look like a fragile kid right now, but he definitely is the most sweetest, and the most adorable one of them all.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" Philips asked "All the groveling I had to do, in front of senator what's his name?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know, and I am well aware of your efforts." He told the Colonel. I took a glance at Steve who was struggling hard to do the exercises.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him." Hodge? You mean that asshole that always insulted Steve? Yeah, right. "He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier." I scoffed at the Colonel's statement.

"He's a complete douche, and a bully," I blurted out. Philips and Dr. Erskine turned to me, while the Colonel just gave ma a glare. "What? It's true."

"You don't win wars with niceness, Agent Klein." He then walked behind us, near the truck, while getting a grenade. What on earth, is he doing? "You win war with guts." My eyes widened at what he was trying to do, he took the pin out of the grenade, then threw it at the recruits.

"What?" My eyes widened at confusion.

"Grenade!" Colonel Philips shouted, making all the recruits run, even Hodge. I ran for it, but someone beat me to it, I then notice Steve throwing himself on top of the grenade. Huh, yeah right, guts you say?

"Get away! Get back!" He shouted while he closed his eyes, still on top of the grenade. I smiled at what he did, I then looked over to where the Colonel was standing. I could see, that Peggy was really impressed and was also giving Steve a genuine smile. I gave the Colonel a smirk, and put both my hands on my hips.

"Is this a test?" Steve asked clearly confused, while sitting up and breathing heavily. Dr. Erskine looked at the Colonel.

"He's still skinny." Philips commented before walking off. I grinned, while Dr. Erskine walked over to where I was standing.

"Agent Klein, would you accompany me later, say seven o'clock? I really have something important to do, that I think you'll want to be involved with." He asked me while giving a slight smile, while I just nodded. "Great, so see you at seven." He said before walking off.

I then felt someone nudged me. I looked beside me and saw Peggy there. "That was quite a show back there, isn't it?" Peggy said, looking at another direction. I followed her gaze, to see what she's looking at, when I finally caught her. Oh, she's looking at _Steve_.

"Oh, yeah. I think Dr. Erskine made Philips believed, that Steve was the right man for this project." I smirked while saying this. I glanced at Peggy, and it still bugged me off, that she was still staring at Steve.

"I believe, Dr. Erskine's right though." She said before finally snapping her attention towards him. "Well, see you later." She walked away, after that.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I guess, so," I responded before straightening out my clothes, as I watched Dr. Erskine knocked on the door. After that, he walked inside while I stayed behind him.

"May we?" He asked while I saw Steve closed his book.

"Yeah," He answered. Me and Dr. Erskine, sat on the bed opposite to his.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him while he smiled, kind of a little nervous.

"Got the jitters, I guess. How's work?" He asked me.

"Eh, it's alright." I answered, shrugging it off. "We got the jitters, too." I said, looking at Dr. Erksine. Steve then put away his book, before speaking up again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked Dr. Erskine.

"Just one?" Dr. Erskine replied

"Why me?" Steve asked, while my smile faltered a bit. Why would he ask this kind of question? I for one, could state a whole lot of reasons why he should be that man. Even though, I didn't know that the guy in front of me, will do something to change the world, I could still state many reasons.

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." The doctor replied. "This is from Augsburg, my city." He said while showing a bottle of wine. Oh, I haven't noticed that he brought wine.

"So many people forget, that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own." Dr. Erskine continued to explain. "You know, after the last war the...my people struggled. They...they felt weak. They felt small." I listened carefully to what, Dr. Erskine was trying to tell, not only to Steve, but to both of us as well."And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the...and the..." He adjusted his glasses.

"And he...he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, you...he says you will make us strong." He pointed at Steve, as soon as he said you. "Well, I am not interested." He placed the bottle of wine down, Steve just continued to listen.

"So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for a cult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power in the earth, left there by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist." I gulped down, hard at this. "Schmidt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah. But, there were other effects." Doctor answered his question.

"Like what?" I piped in, quite worried about these _effects_.

"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside." Dr. Erskine said, while me and Steve listened intensively "So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power." I gave Steve a slight smile, seeing his now worried and nervous expression on his face.

"But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion." He nodded to Steve.

"Thanks, I think." As soon as Steve said that, I got up from my seat and walked to the other bed, plopping myself beside Steve. He smiled slightly to me, as well to Dr. Erskine. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry too much." I assured him, to lessen down his nervousness. I think I saw a smile formed on his lips.

"I hope so, thank you anyway. Anne," Steve thanked me. I saw Dr. Erskine ushered Steve to get the glass beside him, while he got the bottle of wine. He poured in a glass for Steve.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Erskine pointed at Steve's heart, making me really smile. I already knew, that Steve kept this promise. That's why he is really one of a kind, he may be the heroic-hotshot-Captain America to everyone's eyes, but he's still the adorable, nervous around women-Steve Rogers, to me.

"To the little guys." Steve raised his glass, clinking his with Dr. Erskine's. Just as about he was going to drink it, Erskine stopped him.

"No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids." He then gave the glass to mine instead "Here, Anne."

"Oh! No thank you doctor, I don't drink." I said, really not in the mood for drinking right now.

"Suit yourself," He then tipped Steve's drink into his.

"All right, we can drink after." Steve spoke, while glancing in between me and Erskine.

"No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." Dr. Erskine then drank the remaining fluid in the glass, which made me laugh. Steve, grinned as well. "Oh, and Ms. Klein? Would you like to accompany Mr. Rogers, tomorrow?" He asked me. I looked at Steve, who was giving me a look that I find cute.

"Of course," I chuckled "I'd be more than willing." I said and Dr. Erskine stood up and proceeded to the door,

"Well, this has been a very busy day. So, I guess I'll be leaving, be ready for tomorrow Steven." He said before disappearing outside, leaving me and Steve alone. I placed my hand on top of his very small one, he was very surprised. He actually turned into a tomato, again.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine." I gave him a smile before, letting go of his hand.

"Thanks, and I feel better when you're there." Steve smiled at me. I got up from my seat, and brushed off my skirt.

"I think I should be going now, and for you too. You should be resting by now," I reminded him, which he just nodded.

"Yes, ma'm." I chuckled at this, while Steve had his eyes glued to the floor. I did the unthinkable, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Steve." I smiled at him, and his eyes widened, and he's definitely blushing furiously now. I grinned to myself, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

**YAY! I updated! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES! DON't worry guys! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**HELLO GUYS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE REALLY SLOW UPDATES! SCHOOL IS GIVING ME HEADACHES 0_0 Especially Mathematics! But don't worry here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it! Oh! And from then on, it will only be focusing on Natasha's POV if you guys don't mind.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**NATASHA'S POV**

"Do it,"

"No." I replied calmly.

"Just do it!"

"What's the point of this thing anyway?" I asked him, not exactly getting the point of this.

"Well, if you would just admit it that you have a soft spot for the guy, then we can proceed to this time machine thingy." Howard cocked his head while grinning at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not feel anything for Steve, period." I said, then added. "I think the right person that you should be asking that question, is Agent Carter."

"Agent Carter?" Howard asked, confused.

"She seems to "fancy" him, as she would have quoted." I answered "Anyway, going back to business. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, as I noticed, you watch says here that it has only a 96% percent battery life." He handed me the watch, which I took swiftly. I wrapped the watch around my slim wrist.

"I already have almost all the materials I need here, which only includes some piece of metals and wires." He kicked a piece of metal scattered over the floor

"But, what I do need you to get Natasha.." Howard called me by my real name "is the power source." He gestured towards the center of the illustration, that I think happens to be the time machine.

"Okay, two questions though." I spoke "One, what. And two, where?" I asked him my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"To answer your questions. _What_, my best guess to a completely great power source, is the Tesseract." My eyes widened right after he said that.

"The what?" I gasped, while my mouth went dry.

"During this time, I think that's the closest thing we got. As for the question _where.._" He trailed off, while I stood there waiting desperately for his answer.

"What?" I urged him, half yelling and half asking.

"Forget it, it's too dangerous. I'm sure there's another way." He said seriously and slightly becoming overprotective, which annoyed me. He made his way through the door, before I yanked his arm back, facing me.

"Just tell me. I don't care if it's dangerous Stark, so stop with all the bullcrap and tell me, because I really want to get home." I commanded, both our eyes staring intensely at one another.

You know, this is the first time that I actually noticed that Tony doesn't _exactly_ looks like Howard. Many of you, will say that they exactly look alike, but actually not really. Sure, you can see the resemblance in them, but the only thing similar about these two men, are their hairstyles.

Howard has the same face structure as Tony does, but Howard has a more straight and thin one, rather than Tony's smooth and edgy one. I guess, the one that really draw them together are their eyes, they both have a deep brown shade of color, in contrast to Steve's bright blue ones.

Wait, why am I dragging Steve into this?

Before Howard could even speak, somebody barged into the room. Geez, isn't knocking first, famous this time? The door swung open, only to reveal a surprised looking Agent Carter.

"Mr. Stark, I think that it's time for you to get the program ready. The colonel and Dr. Erskine have been waiting for you." She informed us, still slightly confused as to why she barged in on me and Howard together, _twice._

"Oh, right." He said before turning over to me "We'll discuss this later, _Anne_." Howard said quite pissed off, giving emphasize on the last part, before walking out of the door.

I crossed my arms and huff in annoyance.

"What was that about?" Peggy asked me, her eyes searching for answers "And what did he mean by, _discussing it later?_"

"Forget it," I said walking past her and outside the door. "Come on, we still need to fetch Rogers." I told her.

* * *

We picked up Steve, using a car. He was pretty grateful that I came to see him in his procedure. But then, his face dropped when I reasoned out, it was part of my job.

"I know this neighborhood." Steve spoke, suddenly snapping me out from my trance. "I got beat up in that alley." He pointed towards an alley way.

"And that parking lot." He told us in a low voice. It still amazed my by the fact, his voice didn't change the least of bit, after he got that serum.

"And behind that diner." He finished, while bowing his head down, now twiddling with his thumbs. I shot a glance at Peggy who was at the far end of the seat, she looked uncomfortable.

"Did you have something against running away?" She suddenly asked, probably to ease the tension around.

Steve shook his head, then answered "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" I smiled at this.

"I know a little of what that's like." My mind went back to the times, I work for SHIELD, Fury was driving me nuts back then.

"To have every door shut in your face." I said, looking at Steve, then turning my gaze back to the streets outside.

"I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're both beautiful dames." My cheeks redden at that, I think Steve noticed, because he corrected himself immediately.

"Or beautiful-women. Agents, not dames! You're both beautiful, but..." He stammered, while running out of words to say or compliment me and Peggy. I was definitely blushing, good thing I was good at hiding it.

I giggled slightly, while Peggy was smiling slightly as well, before asking Steve "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

Steve sighed, but still smiling "This is the longest conversation I've had with one." By that, I don't know who STeve meant, did he mean with me or Peggy? Because I think I saw Peggy's face lit up when Steve said that.

"Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Steve explained, while looking at his hands again.

"You must have danced?" I asked him, still quite curious, if what Steve has been telling me before are actually true.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. Even if I'd already knew her, like Anne." Steve admitted.

"Is that so?" I asked him again, while smirking to myself.

"Yup, and the past few years it's just.." He shrugged. "It didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait." He said, leaving the statement hanging.

"For what?" Me and Peggy asked simultaneously, both having curious looks.

Steve nodded "The right partner." He said, and I couldn't help but smile.

You know, everywhere I go. Steve never fails to make me smile, even though we were on that mission in finding all of HYDRA's secrets? I got impressed by the fact, that Steve knows how to "borrow" a car.

The car stopped to a halt, and once we got out. I noticed that we were in front of some store.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked confused.

"Follow me," I ordered, before going inside. An old woman came out and smiled at me and Peggy.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" She asked, and I fully know that this was the security question.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." I answered, the old lady seemed to know who we are. So, she pressed a button under the desk, so the wall of books may opened and show where the procedure was being held.

Steve was quite shocked, so I nudged him to get him going again. "Come on," I whispered, while Peggy went straight forward, leaving me and Steve close to follow.

Once we reached the end, we entered a large room. I mean really large, on the center stood the machine. I gulped at the sight, I was really not a fan of these things, especially needles. I looked beside me and saw Steve who also had a worried look on his face.

To be honest, I was worried too, and a bit nervous because things might not go the way they were supposed to. I hold my wrist only to feel the cold, surface of my watch. I really need to get home soon, because there is a possibility that I've already done a lot, to change major things in the future.

Like this for instance...

Me and Steve made our way down, along with Peggy of course. I then noticed Dr. Erskine, so I smiled at him.

"Good morning," He greeted us, and went to shake Steve's hand, as well as mine.

"Nice to see you, Doc." I greeted back, while he nodded. After that, some guy went over to us, and took a picture. At least that's what I thought, the camera looks weird, and big.

"Please, not now." Dr. Erskine commanded, which made the guy walked away in embarrassment.

"Are you ready?" He asked Steve, who just nodded "Good, take off your shirt, and your tie, and your hat." Steve did what he said, and I offered to help him. I didn't fail to notice Steve's cheeks turning pinkish red, though. He really is a sweetheart.

Once that was done, he went to lay down on the capsule. Erskine came over, and looked at him.

"Comfortable?" He asked Steve,

"It's a little big." Steve replied, somewhat nervous but force a laugh anyway. I smiled slightly, while Dr. Erskine tried to hold back a laughter, probably to calm Steve a little.

"You save me any of that schnapps?" Steve asked him. I guess, he's talking about the one where we barged in his room for a surprise visit.

"Not as much as I should have, Mr. Stark!" My breath hitched, just by hearing that name. "How are your levels?" Erskine asked.

Me and Howard, aren't really on speaking terms at the moment, so it will be a little awkward right now...

"Levels at 100%" Howard replied, while sorta walking closer to where I was.

"Good,"

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be." He said flashing a smile at me, but I was still pissed off by our argument a while ago, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Agent Klein, Agent Carter." I turned towards Erskine "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the booth?"

"Yes, yes of course." Peggy said,

"Um, could I talk to Steve for just a quick second?" I asked instead, Erskine nodded before walking away, while Peggy just winked at me, then turned to the flight of stairs.

I looked at Steve, who had a smile on his face "So, how are you holding up?" I asked him

"Fine, but I hate needles." He said making me laugh,

"Me too, it makes me nauseous." I replied

"But you being here, makes me more...alright." He admitted, while I felt myself blush again "Thanks, Anne."

I smiled at him, before holding his hand, giving it a slight squeeze "Anytime Steve," I finally said, before letting go and proceeding upstairs, to where Peggy was. I sat beside her, and she gave me a reassuring smile, saying that it's going to be alright.

I hope so.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dr. Erskine's voice sounded through the speakers "Today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays." He explained, as they started to organize everything up.

A woman then came, and injected Steve with something. His face scrunched up, obviously stating that he isn't a fan of needles either.

"Serum infusion, beginning in five, four, three, two..." I swallowed hard and breathed deeply, praying that Steve will still be alright after this.

"One." The serum then started to go inside Steve, because I noticed the blue liquid drained from the test tubes. He looked in a lot of pain, seeing this made me feel worried and anxious.

"Now, Mr. Stark." Dr. Erskine told Howard. He then pulled a lever, which caused the capsule to turn upwards, which makes Steve look like he was standing up. The doors began to close, and I could no longer see Steve.

Dr. Erskine went over to the capsule, to make sure if Steve was still alright. Good thing he was though, because Erskine laugh at what something Steve said.

Erskine nodded to Howard, and sooner or later Howard started turning on the wheel clockwise.

"That's 10%" Howard said, a bright light then started coming out from the capsule "20%. 30, that's 40%"

"Vital signs are normal"

"That's 50%, 60%" The light then started to blind me eyes, which forced me to shield it with my hands "60, 70-" After that, a terrifying scream coming from the inside interrupted Howard and alarmed everyone. I became instantly worried, because I knew that something was wrong. Steve wasn't alright.

I dashed outside, my heart pounding rapidly as I gripped the metal bars on the railing tight enough, to bend it.

"Steven!" Erskine yelled

"Shut it down!" I shouted and commanded, I was insanely worried at what was happening at Steve right now. I didn't know if this was suppose to be part of the procedure, but whatever! My teammate's in pain! My _friend_ is in pain.

"Steven!" Dr. Erskine continued to bang his fists on the capsule, but I was furious and worried! No one was listening to me.

"Shut it down!" I shouted much louder now.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!" Erskine shouted, which Howard just nodded and proceeded to do so. Until, a voice stopped him.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Steve's voice pierce through the tension in the room. I became hesitant at first, but knowing that he was always like this, I sighed. Howard looked at me, as if asking for my permission, I nodded. He then continued, to turn the wheel clockwise again.

"80, 90, that's 100%" At that, everything started sparking and all the lights just went nuts. Then, it suddenly stopped and faded. But, it still wasn't over, Steve was still inside that capsule and I was absolutely worried, on what happened to him.

I loosened my grip on the metal railing, and saw Peggy walking over to where I am. She gave me a nod, then proceeded downstairs. I rushed over to where they was quickly.

Silence.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine ordered, Howard then did something to make the capsule switched open. I was relieved at what I saw, Steve was there, alright.

He's alright, okay Natasha, he's okay. Calm down.

Steve was no longer skinny like before, he's muscular and tall. Like what he really looks like, before I was even transported back here. Everyone had their mouths hanging open, including Peggy's. She was definitely gawking at Steve.

A bunch of guys help him get down, he was definitely panting heavily like he had just gone from a marathon. His body was covered in sweat. I found myself, getting red while staring at Steve. Considering the fact that this was the first time I've seen Captain America shirtless, I just happened to think that Steve looked really _hot_.

I, did not just say that.

"How do you feel?" Peggy suddenly asked, which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Taller." Steve just answered, while trying to catch his breath. Not even looking at Peggy, instead he was looking,

Straight at me.

"You look taller," Peggy complimented, if I hadn't been too observant, I would suspect that Agent Carter's flirting with Steve. I mean come on! She definitely is!

Not that I'm not happy with it, of course I'm happy with it! I mean-why wouldn't I be right? She was Steve's first love, and that shouldn't change because of me.

"Here," I walked closer to Steve, and handed him a white shirt. He took it, and I just stared at him, like an idiot. I was completely speechless. I mean, it's not like I like Steve, no of course not. I would know that of course.  
But, he just looked really attractive right now, and there's no point in denying it.

"You did it," I told Steve, while smiling.

"Yeah, I did it." Steve looked back at me.

Green meets blue.

The smile never left our faces, but suddenly it all had to end so soon. Right after that, the booth above us exploded and a noise of a gun firing echoed through the room, startling everyone.

I looked around and saw a man pointing his gun at someone.

My body stood in shock,

.

.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Oh no.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Reviews please! And guys may I ask you a question? Does anyone here have had a crush on their teacher before? Because I think I'm experiencing one right now.. hahhaha! Anyway a bit random! But please leave reviews! THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ROMANOGERS!**


End file.
